The Hidden Truth
by The Devil Wears Westwood
Summary: Everyone has their secrets. For America Singer, that was her life and relationship with Aspen before she became a member of Prince Maxon's Selection. Yet, everything is not what it seems with the Royal Family and her discovery of their secret that lurks in the shadows could hold the possibility to change all of Illea forever.
1. Aspen

**Summary: America Singer joined the Selection in order to join her boyfriend at the palace. However, when she stumbles upon a hidden Royal Family secret, she begins to discover that her feelings and motives for staying a part of the Selection are different then they original were. What will this secret change about the person she thought she was and the things she thought she wanted? America/Aspen, America/Maxon**

* * *

The sun had finally set which meant that I could sneak out to the tree-house. We had been having these secret meetings for almost a year, every night, now and they were always the best part of my day. I smiled to myself as I looked through the crack in my door to make sure that none of my family would see me sneaking out for the next few hours. I smiled as I saw that everyone's doors were shut and lightly climbed out of the window, running through the shadows to reach the tree-house. My heart pounded with every step I took up our tree knowing what was waiting for me once I reached the inside. I smiled as I reached the top and immediately fell into his arms. He picked me up against his chest and spun me for a moment before we sat down silently smiling and laughing with each other happy to be back where we belonged.

"Aspen!" I said excitedly into his ear, nuzzling my head against his chest. He lightly stroked my hair out of my face and rocked me against him.

"Hello my beautiful Mer," he whispered in my hair, twirling it around my fingers. We just sat there for a few minutes in the silence, wrapped up in one another. With him being a caste lower than me, I was a Five and he was a Six, it was always impossible for the both of us to have a real relationship. While I knew that his mother would probably be fine with me joining their family, we had to worry about how mine would react if I married a caste lower. Even as a Five we struggled for the basic necessities and being a Six would only mean more nights that I went hungry or didn't have heating running on a cold winter's night. But Aspen made me so unbelievably happy that I just didn't care what they thought. These nights were the only times we could be ourselves, be free to live and love each other as much as we wanted—within reason of course. There were many time we could have taken it much further but we would have been imprisoned and stripped down to an Eight caste. But sometimes I wouldn't mind being an Eight if it meant that I could be his.

He laid me down on the floor of the tree-house and started to kiss my neck. We always played these little games with each other, teasing with kissed and lightly stroking with our fingertips. We more than enjoyed what the other had to offer, even if we were just enjoying the time that we had together. These were the little moments that defined our relationship and made us as strong as we were. Not just the make outs, but all the secrets that came out up here that we now shared and made it through together. However, tonight seemed very different as he pulled away quickly from me, something obviously on his mind.

"Aspen, what's the matter?"

He just looked at me and shook his head, almost retreating back towards the exit of the tree-house. He stood there for a moment before he sat down and held his head in his hands, running his hands through his hair. He looked up at me, tears almost swelling up inside of his eyes. "Oh Mer," he whispered looking up sadly at me. He went back to silence as soon as he had said those words. I moved towards him but he held his hand out to stop me. "We have to stop this, Mer."

My heart shattered with that simple sentence. Why would he want to stop this? We had been saving so that we could get married for almost a year now and those savings were really starting to pile up. There would be enough money for a small service and to start off our marriage without having to worry too much. But why would we have to end this when there were so much good going on? I just shook my head at him, worried about what could have changed his mind.

"No, Aspen, no we don't."

"Mer, we do."

I kept shaking my head annoyed that he would be so persistent about something. I picked up the nearest object and tossed it at his head. "Why Aspen!" I nearly shouted at the top of my lungs before he pressed a finger to his lips to try and silence me. I didn't see why it mattered so much if we were caught up here anymore if it was over. "I love you Aspen so why does it have to be over?" I demanded. I wanted answers to my questions and I wanted them now. It wasn't fair that he would suggest such things without validation.

"I've been drafted, Mer. That's why. I don't want you waiting on me if I were to get sent to war or even put in danger at the palace. That's why it has to be over."

My heart stopped at that. While people in higher castes had the money to pay their way out of service, nobody below a Four really did. But why did he have to be one that was drafted and put into harm's way? I looked down sadly at him before I sank back into his arms. Even if this were to make him a Two and ensure that he could see his family by, it also meant that I may never see him again. He sat me down on his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. "Oh Mer," he whispered, holding me tightly as if he never wanted to let go. It wasn't fair that because of the Royal Family we had to end like this. They already had everything they could ever want or need, why did they need to take Aspen for themselves as well? He kissed my cheek before he stood up and left me sitting alone in the tree-house, whispering something about how sorry he was and how much he loved me.

It had been almost two weeks since Aspen had left for his training as a guard in the Royal Army. There were still some nights that I would sneak into the tree-house expecting him to be there but he never was. I wiped my eyes as I looked up and all I could remember was that night he had told me he was leaving and that it was over. However, I didn't truly feel like it was. There was still so much of us buried within each other that our story couldn't end on that note. I was called into the family room to watch the _Report_ as we were almost required to by the laws that our country had made. Very few times was it acceptable to miss something that the Royal Family had to announce and this was not one of those times. However, it really just made me want to chuck something through the television screen in order to exact some type of revenge for them having taken Aspen away from me.

Gathered around the back of the stage were the Royal Family, all sat out watching the crowd as if they were looking over the people that they ruled. I glared at them. There was the King, Clarkson, and his wife Amberly who had been a Four before she was selected in his Selection. Together they had only managed to have two children as the rest were all miscarried before they could be born. On Clarkson's right was the Crown Prince, Maxon, and on Amberly's left was their other son, Michael. For being a year apart in age, the two princes looked as if they could be identical twins.

I realized almost immediately what this broadcast was going to be about. Whenever a Prince turned 19, it was time for him to begin his own Selection process so that he could become the next king by his 21st or 22nd birthday. This meant that Prince Maxon would be looking for a wife and would be sending out flyers to be filled out for those 35 girls to be selected and sorted through to see if any one of those girls would win his heart and become the next princess. I looked down before realizing that we would be getting our own flyer sent to our home. This meant that I would be able to be a part of the Selection if I could make it through to the palace. I didn't want anything to do with Prince Maxon but I knew that there was a good chance Aspen was at the palace. If I were to become a Three it would be more acceptable that we got married. If I went to the palace we could be together in secret as we had been here. It was in that moment that I decided I was going to fill out the flyer when it came and I was going to make sure I made it through to the palace.

I zoned back in to the end of the _Report_ as Prince Maxon flashed the crowd a cheeky smile, winking at the girls he had just wished luck to on making it to being part of his Selection. All I could think about was what a tool he must be and how I hoped that he would only pay enough attention to me that I would be able to remain at the palace until Aspen and I were engaged and then send me home.


	2. The Plane Ride

**Well, this is the last chapter of background before I begin the actual story, I promise! Please read, enjoy, review and all that good stuff!**

* * *

We had all gathered around our television set to listen to the names being read off for the Selection. I was curious to see who the other girls were going to be and crossing my fingers that I would be among those chosen. My plans to reunite with Aspen would fall apart if I didn't make it in and I didn't know if I'd ever get to see him again if I didn't find a way into the palace. I felt bad for trying to abuse the system until I saw the look on Prince Maxon's face when Gavril said it was time to begin. It was almost as if he were ready to start sorting us as if we were cuts of meat. It was quite disgusting and I couldn't help but feel bad for whoever was going to end up marrying him. I supposed that he would probably pick a Two or Three and that they would probably be just as shallow as he was. If you were born into a world of such privilege, I decided, you wouldn't know how to act like a normal person. They got whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted, without having to even blink an eye or worry that the money could have been used on other necessities.

My mom put her hand on my shoulder, leaning close to me so that she could whisper in my ear. "I hope you make it, sweetie. We could use the money but it would be wonderful if you were able to fall in love and make a life for yourself." She lightly kissed my forehead and then leaned back into her seat next to my dad. Sometimes, I didn't really feel that guilty for leaving her and my siblings behind or at least wanting to escape but I knew how truly desperate they were for the money. And I didn't want them to starve for the rest of their lives. They meant the world to me so it was hard to be completely selfish and not understand why they needed all the income they could get.

"America Singer…" Gavril started to read off my name. My house exploded with cheers and roars of hands being clapped together. May, my younger sister, jumped on my lap and started repeating over and over that I was going to become a princess. I hated to disappoint her but I really didn't have any desire to have that life. I was in this to find Aspen and ensure that we were going to get married.

I had made it into the Selection. It had almost been two and a half months since I had last seen Aspen and I couldn't wait to find a way to fall into his arms. There would be no greater happiness than to be reunited again, so long as we found a way that we wouldn't be caught. I was afraid for a moment of that possibility. We were good at being careful and keeping our relationship a secret so it couldn't possibly be that much harder at the palace. The tricky part, I decided, was going to be finding a good place to meet but I was sure that he would probably have a few ideas. I just needed to convince the prince to let me stay, so hopefully I would be able to win him over somehow and remain in the competition. At least until I had secured my family some money and then I could be kicked out and begin my life with Aspen. After all, there were thirty-four other girls in this competition, it couldn't be hard to out shine some but be clouded by the rest.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

I stared out the window from my seat on the plane. There were countless Twos and Threes, a handful of Fours, and just me and another Five. How random could this process really be if some of the Castes weren't even represented? I knew that Eights would have never been allowed to enter but there were more Sixes and Sevens than any of the others. There was no way that not a single one of them wouldn't have been selected if this process were truly in a lottery style.

The girl next to me, Marlee Tames, seemed to be rather genuine however. Though she seemed to be a little quiet and shy, she would point out things from the window and actually smile and talk to me. I hadn't had the opportunity to make very many friends and I didn't really know how to do it. But it seemed to come effortlessly to her, which made me grateful that perhaps not everyone in this competition and new life were going to keep sticking their noses in the air around me. From our short, simple conversation alone I couldn't help but to hope that someone like her—or Marlee herself—would be chosen to be the next queen. Yet, I knew that if Prince Maxon was as shallow as he seemed on the _Report _than someone as sweet as her wouldn't be given a second glance.

"Have you flown on a plane before, Marlee?" I asked, starting to get nervous as our pilot said that it was time to begin our final decent into Angeles. The takeoff had been very shaky for me and I had to keep it all together to keep from screaming at the top of my lungs. Luckily I had been able to pull it all in or else there would have been nonstop gossip about that Five who freaked out on the plane from the looks of some of the other girls.

"No. But it's almost over, America, just relax." She said smiling as she leaned back into her seat. I was grateful for the hushed tone that was in her voice rather than blurting out to the rest of the girls that I was going to start to want to panic once again.

The plane lands and we are all escorted to the palace in a long limousine. It will probably never cease to amaze me how much luxury others can afford when my family has suffered for so long. We are told that Prince Maxon will not be joining us for dinner but that we will meet him in the morning for breakfast and come around to see us individually within the next twenty-four hours. I shrug this information off and hope that our conversation is only long enough to make sure that I secure my spot in the competition. A guard escorts us from the car to inside the castle and all I can hope is that I'll find Aspen soon.


	3. Prince Maxon

The palace was more than I ever dreamed it would be. I knew that the Royal Family had it better than any of us but I didn't think it would be this glamourous. My eyes darted around all of the beautiful scenery. The crystal hanging from the ceiling could probably be sold to feed all of the lower castes for years on end. I wondered what it was going to be like living here. For once, I wouldn't have to worry about where my food was coming from or if I was going to have to go hungry so one of my siblings could have a full stomach. And with the stipend that I was getting, my family would probably be able to make sure that they stayed getting fed. I smiled at that—even if Aspen wasn't here (or at least not here yet) –my family would be able to be full and taken care of for the first time in their lives. I followed a line of the rest of the Selected as we walked down to the Grand Room. Here we would be assigned our rooms and our maids. Maids! How silly that was. Very rarely would my family be able to employ a Six to help us clean up and most of the time it was to help families who had just lost one of their workers or absolutely needed the extra money. Even then it was very little pay but it was always the best that we were able to do. The last time we had managed to hire anyone was when my sister got married and most of that was paid for by her husband, who was a Four.

We entered the room and were greeted by more endless cameras and reporters shouting questions and flashing lights at us trying to get the most information that they could before they were bound to being in the shadows unless they were once again invited to events. I tried to hide behind Marlee and some of the other taller girls. I had never been ecstatic about my picture being taken. Suddenly, however, the cameras stopped taking pictures and the reporters started to file out of the room. I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back into one of the seats. Everyone glared at me as I sat down and that was when I realized that King Clarkson had entered the room. I wondered why Prince Maxon wasn't here to greet all of his future wife choices. Perhaps he was just too arrogant and though that we didn't deserve the gift of his presence until he was ready to give it. I stood back up and melted into the crowd hoping that the King hadn't noticed my blunder.

"Hello, Ladies," he said with a smile. He was almost so perfect that it had to be fake, I noted. "Unfortunately, Prince Maxon is tending to business at a meeting right now and he can't be here to greet you so I came instead. I just wanted to meet all of you since one of you will eventually be my new daughter-in-law. I wish you all luck and we would like to remind you all of a few of the rules. But I'll turn you over to your instructor Sylvia to take care of that," he said smiling at us once again before he left turning us over to a tall lady with a clipboard in her hands.

"As you all know, you are all a part of the Selection now. We would like for you to also note that makes you somewhat of property of the Royal Family. You can't alter yourselves in any insane manners—no obscene hairstyles or colors. No tattoos or excess piercings. No relationships with anyone but Prince Maxon, of course. We wouldn't want to have you cheating on the prince, as he is the whole purpose you are here and you wouldn't want to be wasting his time and affection. And while Prince Michael is the same age as many of you, you must keep in mind that you are here for his brother. No violence against other contestants. All these things will be dealt with your removal from the Selection and depending on your crime, more suiting punishments. Other than that, you are free to do as you please when you aren't in a lesson or on a date with the prince, within reason of course." She looked down at her clipboard and I figured that she had to make sure that she was going over everything that she was required to. I couldn't believe that this had actually been going on for years. The whole process was a little ridiculous but it was tradition and probably always would be.

"Now, your maids will be waiting for you in your rooms and you are free to decorate and have anything that you need brought to your rooms. Whether that be an instrument or painting set, a television or a bookshelf, it will be yours to add to the room. You can also request to have it painted whatever color you want. Your maids will design most of your clothes but you can always throw in a few opinions of your own. Just, again, remain within reason ladies." She handed a few sets of keys to several of the guards who had been in the back of the room.

With all of the commotion going on when had first entered the room, I hadn't noticed that there were even guards in the room. There had been guards everywhere since we had gotten here and that made me realized that the rumors about the Rebels attacking had to be true. There were times that the _Report _had been cut short and then didn't return for a day or two. They always tried to play it off with an announcement saying that there had been technical difficulties but it was always very skeptical. I watched as the guards handed out the keys and that was when my eyes met his green ones. Aspen Leger was at the palace. And he was handing he my key.

Our eyes connected for a moment and we stood still in that moment. Luckily no one seemed to notice that little moment between us as we handed off the key. My body felt like it was on fire when his fingers lightly brushed mine as he put the key down in the palm of my hand. He had to know that I was coming to the palace, I just hoped that he was happy to see me. The look in his eyes as he headed off to the next girl seemed to tell me that he would come and find me later so we could talk in secret. I smiled softly nodding at him and couldn't wait for that moment when we could finally be together for the first time in weeks.

I walked to my room feeling like I was soaring on a cloud. No matter how long I was at the palace, it would be long enough to secure my feelings for Aspen and get my family to approve of our relationship when I got sent home. I wasn't sure what I was going to tell Prince Maxon or how I was going to react around him in order to be allowed to stay. Somehow, I would have to come up with something. I walked up to the door to my room and from the double golden doors I could tell that my bedroom at the palace would probably be the same size as my house in Carolina. I slid the key in the lock and opened it, preparing myself to meet my maids. I didn't know what I was going to do with them simply because I didn't want to have that much control over other people and how they spent their day. I was sure that some of the other girls would have no problem with that but I was a Five and I could barely be in charge of myself on most days.

I opened the door and there sat a man. Not just any man but the crown prince of Illéa himself. I fell back against the door in shock assuming automatically that I had to have gone to the wrong room somehow. "Prince Maxon," I whispered, getting a grip of myself. "I'm so sorry, I must have the wrong room."

"Why no, Lady Singer, you are in your room, I am just going around getting to know all of the other girls." He said flashing me a cocky smile as he slowly started to eye my frame and check me out.


	4. Prince Michael

I couldn't believe that was how he was going to act like that already. I didn't doubt for a second that the Royal Family though they could treat people however they wanted and get whatever they wanted, but part of me had wanted to be wrong. "Well I'm glad that you felt the need to stop by, Prince Maxon, but I want to be able to settle in. the plane ride was a bit much for me," I stated, trying to be as polite as I possibly could. He stayed sitting on the sofa though, not even budging an inch at the words I had just said to him. "Shower, relax before dinner, all of that you know." I continued to try and hope that he would get the hint but he just shook his head smiling.

"Lady America, I ensure you that wouldn't fulfill my purposes in coming. See I'm supposed to meet all the girls on my own before or after I meet them as a group. I just thought I'd start with you so I could decide who I should eliminate. The advisors insisted that I get rid of as many girls as I can before I can actually starting dating and stuff. Something about chemistry or something." I rolled my eyes shaking my head but sat across from him on the chair in order to get a better view of him. There was no denying that he was attractive. His honey blonde hair was combed back with a sense of perfection and I had to wonder if he did it himself or one of his maids had gotten in a lot of practice.

"Well, thank you for not calling me Lady Singer this time, that's a little weird," I stated, trying to add a lighter tone to our conversation. He smiled flashing his white as snow teeth at me. Another sense of perfection that had to come with being a One. "I'm a Five and I'm a performer but you probably already knew that."

"Yes, I did. Your photo was probably one of the most beautiful that was submitted and Selected, if I do say so myself. That smile on your face was rather attractive. I can't wait to see if I can put it back on your face," he said with a wink. I just wanted to shutter. Just as he was starting to seem a little more normal he had to go and remind me that he was stuck up. I kept myself from rolling my eyes once again. "You are really attractive, actually," he said with another flashy smile. He was obviously full of confidence. Even Aspen had been a little slower when he was trying to flirt with me and wasn't so self-absorbed.

"Thank you, Prince Maxon." I said giving him a small little smile. "You don't look any different than you do on the magazine covers or the television. All make-up or just natural?" I said with a little tease.

"All natural, my dear." I almost shuddered at him calling me that and I couldn't help but wonder how many other girls he went around calling that. "Don't like being called my dear?" I must have failed to hide the touch of disgust on my face if he had managed to pick up on my reaction. "It's alright, Lady America. I'll find a nickname that suits you better if you stay long enough," he said with a wink as he got up and headed out of the room. Before he shut the doors, he gave me a small bow and another smile. "I'll see you at dinner."

I shook my head and walked around my room. There was a small space that could almost be a living room followed by two other doors that lead to a bathroom and the bed. In the corner was the biggest wardrobe that I had ever seen and I wondered if it would be the same size as mine, Mom's, and May's all squeezed together. I didn't even think that would cover it. I opened the doors and saw a few of the most beautiful dresses that I had ever seen. I didn't know how I would feel wearing such glamourous things. The best dress that I owned looked like dirty dish rags compared to these ball gowns. I honestly couldn't even compare the value of the fabric and the quality of the design or craftsmanship.

"It's all a little much, isn't it Mer."

I hadn't even heard the door open and I turned around to face Aspen. I ran straight into his arms, glad that we could have a moment before my maids showed up. However, he almost seemed a little reluctant to catch me in his arms. I figured it was simply out of fear of all the extra eyes in the palace and the fact that it was still a little early in the day to be meeting. "I met the Prince."

"Yes, he's a little full of himself but I'm sure you caught that for yourself."

"He was waiting in my room when I got here, Aspen." I said shaking my head as I looked up to him trying to reach for a soft kiss. But in that moment he released his hold on my waist and took a few steps back.

"Well, that's what you signed up for, Mer. I can't believe that you actually joined this stupid competition."

"I only did it to come and be with you again. I had to find you and I figured that if I was a Three and you were a Two, it would be a little more acceptable to our families that we ended up together. I don't have any intention of marrying the prince." I whipped back at him in a whisper trying to fall back into his arms.

"Mer, I already told you we can't be together anymore. And even if we could and you weren't a part of the Selection, I've started to see someone else. I told you it was over. It's been two months Mer. I know what we had was great but I couldn't stand the idea of you waiting around for me or having to wait to be able to have you. It just seemed so impossible and then I met someone here in the palace and I couldn't help but form feelings for her. Honestly, Mer, I'm truly sorry."

My heart stopped beating in that moment. I had completely jumped the gun coming here and now I was stuck until Prince Maxon decided that I was able to leave. I didn't think I would last here long but I was still stuck with Aspen just down the hall no matter how much I wished that I was home. And even if I went home, I knew that my family could really use the money and I was going to need to help them out as long as I possibly could. I had to be selfless even though my heart was breaking. "Get out, Aspen." I ordered, surprised at the harshness in my tone. "And stay away from me. Far away from me." I spat, fighting back the tears as I said the words. How could two months change the feelings he had always claimed he held for me? All the plans that we said we had, everything that we had talked about wanting, and now he was saying that none of it was true or what he wanted anymore. Perhaps he had just been entertaining me for his own sick private show and flash of physical touch. How could I have been so stupid?

I turned around and walked back to the bedroom area, wanting to get all the tears out before I had to go around the other girls. I wondered if I could pretend to be sick on the first night and act as if I would just meet them all in the morning. My maid, Mary, came in and I asked if she would find out the possibility of that if I told Sylvia that I had come down with the stomach flu. I was more than grateful when I found out that it was acceptable to keep me up in my room until it had passed—they must have wanted to keep all the other girls and Royal Family away from someone who couldn't keep their stomach under control.

I decided that as long as I was here I would try and make the best of it. After all, my family needed the money. I got up and ran out of my room, running towards the gardens. I just wanted to be able to breathe and enjoy the night sky like I used to be able to when I was living at home and enjoying the treehouse. "Let me out." I told the guards who stood in my way.

"Miss, you are going to have to go back to your own room. We can't let you out there on your own, especially this late at night."

"No, please you have to let me out of here I just need to be able to breathe," I said almost crashing to the floor begging. "Just let me go sit outside!"

"I'm afraid that's impossible, please go back to your room," the guard said once again. I found myself trying to push against them since begging wasn't working.

"Let her out," a voice from behind us boomed. The stepped aside and I turned and looked. At first I thought that it was Prince Maxon but he was just a few inches too short. Instead I found myself facing his brother—who except for the age gap could be his identical twin without any doubt. He walked up and opened the doors for me before following me outside.

"I'm sorry about that…Lady…" he said staggering his statement as he tried to remember my name.

"America, you can just call me America," I replied, panting out from finally feeling like I could breathe and choking back more tears. "Just America please, Prince Michael."

"Alright, America. Then it's just Michael to you. I'm sorry if you seem a little overwhelemed with my brother's Selection. He's changed so much the last few months I'm afraid he's started to act rather conceited but he's not usually this bad of a guy. Or at least if that's what's bothering you, I guess I don't really know."

"No, you don't," I snapped back. "Your whole family seems to be so regal and full of yourselves," I muttered.

"I know it could seem that way since we all have to put on faces for the public. But we aren't really all that bad, America. And I know how you all probably view us as materialistic given the way that we have to find wives. We just don't get the opportunity to fall in love like we could if we were someone else."

I shook my head and looked up at the night sky. "We'll see, I guess." I said with a half-smile as I tried to enjoy the stars. "Thank you for letting me outside."

"You're welcome, America. I'll let you to your thoughts just don't stay out here too long. It can get a little dangerous out here at night." He said as he walked back through the doors. "The guards won't give you any more trouble tonight."


End file.
